1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relates to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal display devices are made up of a lot of optical layers including liquid crystals. This is because the liquid crystal display devices utilize polarized state of light.
Polarizers may play a significantly important role among others. Polarizers convert natural light into linearly polarized light.
Generally, film-type polarizers may be employed in order to produce linearly polarized light in the liquid crystal display devices. The film-type polarizers may have a laminated structure in which two tri-acetyl-cellulose films and a poly-vinyl-alcohol film are laminated. However, performance of the film-type polarizers may be degraded due to high humidity and temperature.
To overcome such drawback of the film-type polarizers, nanowire grid polarizer having a nanometer-sized metal pattern on a glass substrate are emerging as a substitute for the film-type polarizers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art.